The invention relates generally to the field of infant or baby apparel, and in particular to the field of single-piece garments or onesies. The onesie, now a customary garment used to clothe children under one year of age, is characterized as a short or long sleeved shirt that extends down over the wearer's buttocks and crotch to snap or otherwise fasten under the crotch. The traditional onesie is regarded as preferable to a shirt and pants because it is prevented from coming loose as the wearer moves about, but the same security hampers the caretaker's inspection of the wearer's diaper for soiling. A shirt and pants, by contrast, allows the diaper to be inspected by pulling back the waistband. What is needed is a garment that combines the advantages of both styles of baby garments.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/030,502 discloses an infant garment having an aperture on the backside of said garment for purposes of reaching upward towards the infant's back in order to rub and sooth an infant to sleep. The purpose of the invention behind this application is unrelated to the purpose of the invention herein. Further, the construction of the claimed device of this patent application to achieve its intended purpose would not effectively achieve the intended purpose of the invention herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,473 also discloses a sleeper garment having an aperture that comprises a flap, when opened revealing a large open area surrounding the user's backside for easy access toileting. This device is intended for users of all various ages. The purpose of the invention behind this application is unrelated to the purpose of the invention herein. The access flap of this patented invention lacks sufficient overlap between its top and bottom portion to shield against release of excess diaper material. It serves more as a modesty cover with no other inherent useful function. Further, the construction of the claimed device of this patent application to achieve its intended purpose would not effectively achieve the intended purpose of the invention herein.